The Pointless Ramblings of Caitlyn Geller
by LaPaige
Summary: Camp Rock will never be the same again. AU. Caitlyn Centric. Complete!
1. Enter: Caitlyn

**I've been meaning to write a chapter fic for ages – and here we go! I've planned all the chapters (a first for me, I never normally plan anything!), and I've wrote out the first three chapters, to make sure I can update regularly (I know, I was astounded myself). So here we go, my first CR chapter fic!**

**This is dedicated to Sophie and Kelly – they know who they are (:**

* * *

In the past five minutes I have worked out three things:

1). Mitchie never gives up when setting people up on dates that they probably don't want to go on anyway.

2). Very soon Nate Black is going to be forced on said date (probably with someone he hasn't even spoken two words to), by Mitchie.

3). Mitchie doesn't like it when people (namely me) throw leftover pretzel at her.

Yes, I'm a genius. Please hold your applause.

I've been sitting in Mitchie's cabin for about two hours now – and she's still trying to think of someone to set Nate up with. I haven't 'contributed', according to her, but I think my suggestions were brilliant compared to hers.

Caitlyn Geller's list of people that Nate Black should be set up with:

The cat that walks into my cabin sometimes, pee's on the carpet and then walks out. (Nate could accomplish great things with her … or is it a him? Ew).

The girl who delivers the papers down my street on Sunday mornings. (I scared her off by yelling "nobody cares about the news when they can sleep, you know!")

Mitchie's second cousin Jade. (Granted, she's about five years older then us, smokes like a chimney, sleeps around and has a unibrow… but still).

Mitchie disagreed with all of the above, so I decided my help was not needed and started to eat pretzels (then throw the remains at her – she didn't approve).

"Caitlyn, will you stop throwing those things at me? I'm trying to think!"

Oops, I think Mitchie's annoyed.

I was about to reply by saying something along the lines of "it wasn't me" when Peggy walked in.

"Hey, have you guys got a pen I can borrow?"

Why doesn't she have her own pen? Maybe Tess went on a rampage and ate them all. That wouldn't be good for her health.

"Uh, sure. Here." Mitchie handed her a nearby pen, smiling.

I pretended I wasn't interested in Peggy and her stealing pen ways by eating one more pretzel.

Peggy left with the pen (I bet she'll never give it back!) and Mitchie turned to me, a grin on her face that made her look like some psychopathic murderer. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, but still.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You're thinking that McDonalds will some day take over the world and reign supreme with evil fries of doom too?" I asked, glad someone was finally realising how powerful Big Macs were yet to become.

"Caitlyn, you have got to stop drinking coffee."

"Never going to happen. Anyway, if you weren't thinking about the evil plans McDonalds has in store what _were_ you thinking of?" I asked suspiciously, checking that she wasn't hiding a chainsaw behind her back.

"Peggy can be the girl I set Nate up with!"

No! What if Peggy steals Nate's stationary?!? What will we do then? I knew I should have suggested that girl from the Jonas Brother's new video – she looked Nate's age. Then again, she looked like she wanted to jump Shane. Might be a problem there…

I've just thought of someone else for Nate to go out with (thought apparently Peggy is a better choice): My grandmother. She did say Nate was a gentleman when he came to our house to celebrate Christmas with Shane and Jason! Then again, wouldn't that make Nate my grandfather?

Okay, that's just wrong.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for its shortness – I'll post the next chapter in a few days! As of right now I have no idea how long it's going to be – but I'm planning for over twelve chapters! Please review. (:**


	2. Operation Neggy

**TA-DA! I am so happy I wrote the first three chapters before posting the first – that way I don't have to worry so much about updating and you don't have to wait for my laziness =D. I am amazing at how many reviews I go so far, I expected three/four at the most! I love all you guys! So here we go, chapter two!**

**Chapter Two:**

**Operation Neggy**

Mitchie seems to think this 'set-Nate-up-with-Peggy-and-hope-they-get-married-and-have-kids' plan is actually going to work. I think she's nuts. Peggy and Nate have only ever had one conversation before. Would you agree to go out with someone you've hardly spoken to before? Especially by Mitchie. Not that Mitchie is a murderer or anything (I asked her). Who knows, maybe it'll be successful. Maybe Nate goes for the girls who steal pens from innocent people (a.k.a Mitchie and me).

However, Mitchie is unsure (even in her 'they are so perfect for each other' attitude) about setting them up as she asked me to help her out. I said no at first, but then she bribed me by saying she'd buy me that new mixing programme. So now I'm sitting here at the lake with Nate.

It's part of the plan. I'm meant to casually bring up Peggy in the conversation and listen to what he thinks of her. In a way I sort of want him to say he hates her. Only because then Mitchie would have to go with one of my suggestions (the cat, the girl who delivers the newspapers down my street or Mitchie's smoker cousin Jade) and I can brag. Then again, if Nate said he didn't like Peggy then Ella is probably next on Mitchie's list.

Why does she want to set Nate up so badly with someone? Is it because she's so incredibly happy with Shane (though she keeps pointing out that he hasn't asked her to be his girlfriend yet) that she feels the need to turn into Cupid? I bet when Shane does ask her to be his girlfriend she'll start planning their wedding or something equally as creepy.

Anyway – back to operation Neggy (I combined their names – I'm such a genius). That's what I call our plan. Although the name took some getting used to (it sounded like eggy, and I hate eggs), I finally decided that it sounded better then Pate (another combination of Nate and Peggy). Putting names together is extremely fun to do. Take Mitchie and Shane for example. If you put their names together it would be Mhane (which I have no idea to pronounce) or Smitchie. I think both are stupid. Who would call a pairing Smitchie? Probably some idiot with nothing to do – wait … did I just call myself an idiot?

Anyway (I seem to be saying that a lot) so far I have achieved nothing to help operation Neggy. However I have found out (from playing would you rather) that Nate would rather lick peanut butter of a hobo's foot then be trapped in a lion's cage.

"Do you think McDonalds is going to achieve world domination?" I asked Nate, turning to look at him curiously. Okay, so it wasn't exactly about Peggy, but I knew someone would agree with me and Nate seemed like the next likely option after Jason (who I hadn't got round to asking yet).

Nate looked at me (totally serious, I might add) and nodded. "Yeah, probably."

In your face Mitchie! I knew someone would believe me! Now Nate and I can plan to shut down McDonalds everywhere and-

Wait, why is Nate laughing at me?

"You need to stop drinking caffeine, Cait."

Okay, this isn't funny. Are Mitchie and Nate connected by brainwave or something?

I glared at him, crossed my arms and stared straight forwards. I call this (or rather, Mitchie calls this) my 'drama queen attitude'.

"Oh come on Cait, you have to admit, that's pretty far fetched, even for you."

"Even for me? What's that supposed to mean?"

Silence.

Stupid Nate. He doesn't deserve to be set up with anyone. But I did promise Mitchie and that new mixing programme looks awesome so…

"Hey, what do you think of Peggy?"

He looked at me suspiciously – probably because I was changing the conversation around and normally I stayed grumpy with him for much longer then a minute.

"She's a great singer and guitarist, why?"

"No, I mean personality wise." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"I've only talked to her once!"

"That's enough to get an assumption of someone!"

"What's with all the questioning? Are you jealous or something?"

Before I could stop myself I fell backwards, laughing so much it hurt.

Nate pouted beside me.

"I'm not that bad."

"No, it's not that … it's just … me and you …" I spluttered through my laughter, tears spilling down my cheeks.

"Well anyway, regardless of your jealousy, I think Peggy is a nice girl." Nate finished, glaring at me from my position (rolling on the grass laughing so much it felt like my ribs were going to crack).

"Good for you." I spluttered, sitting up and wiping the tears away from my eyes.

There was more silence while I calmed myself down and Nate grumbled to himself.

"So what else do you like about her?" I prodded him, knowing Mitchie wanted answers and a simple 'he thinks she's nice' wouldn't do. Besides, I don't have enough money for the mixing programme (I blew all $15 on coffee) so Mitchie is my last hope.

"She can sing almost as well as Mitch. And she doesn't seem insane, which is more then I can say for you."

"I resent that."

**So, what do you guys think? Getting better or worse? And did you notice the Zoey 101 reference? **

–**Wink- Please review (:**


	3. The Raisng of Eyebrows

**Thank you SO much for all the reviews – reading them all makes me so happy! Of course, you guys deserve an update, so here we go. And by the way, I do like Katy Perry's new song, but everything else makes my ear hurt. No offence to Katy or her fans! (:**

* * *

**Chapter Three:  
****The Raising of Eyebrows**

"'_Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no…"_

"Mitchie, can you stop listening to that song? It's driving me insane."

I covered my ears with a nearby pillow, hoping to drown out the wailings of Katy Perry. First she sung about kissing girls and now she's singing about being hot and cold. Can't someone just shut her up?

"I think you passed insane a long time ago, Caity." Mitchie replied, though her voice was muffled from where I was clutching the pillow to my head.

I was about to reply that I wasn't insane (just slightly crazy) when I heard Mitchie switch the song over. I threw the pillow across the room, sitting up. I knew she was about to ask me about all I had learnt from my questioning with Nate.

"So what happened at the lake?"

Maybe I am telepathic… or I just know Mitchie well.

"Not much. He said he liked Peggy and that she wasn't as insane as me." I explained, standing up and grinning. "So operation Neggy is a go."

Mitchie raised her eyebrows at me (she looks very strange when she does that – someone should tell her). "Operation … what?"

"Neggy. It's a combination of Nate and Peggy, see?"

"That's it; I'm hiding your coffee." Mitchie said, rolling her eyes.

Why do people always roll their eyes at me? It's like I have a sign saying 'roll your eyes at me, quick!' on my forehead.

"You're just jealous I can name things better then you." I retorted.

"I sure am."

I think Mitchie's lying again.

"So is Nate going to ask Peggy out?"

Wow, she's impatient. Maybe she should go and sit by the lake with Nate and question him about a girl he hardly talks to.

"My telepathic powers aren't currently working, sorry." I replied sarcastically. Mitchie sighed. She seems to do that a lot to.

Mitchie's Daily Routine in the eyes of Caitlyn Geller:

1). Roll eyes at Caitlyn  
2). Sigh at Caitlyn.  
3). Raise eyebrows at Caitlyn.

4). Make out with Shane.

5). Frown at Caitlyn

That's basically all she does, seriously.

Mitchie just threw a pillow at my head and told me I wasn't concentrating. I should add that to the list – she insults me a lot too.

6). Insult Caitlyn.  
7). Throw pillow at Caitlyn.  
8). Make goo-goo eyes at Shane.

There. Now it's a full list, so Mitchie knows what to do every day. I'll give it to her for Christmas.

"So how about we plan some more of our Eggy plan." Mitchie said, trying to hold back laughter as she sat beside me.

"Neggy." I corrected her, offended that she would change the word of my genius plan. Nobody likes eggs anyway.

"Well I was thinking that we all meet up – Shane, Jason, Nate and me you and Peggy – and then we can all go and leave them alone together!"

"Yeah 'cause _that'll _work. What are we all going to do? Say we all have homework to do or something? They aren't that dumb."

I thought Mitchie was meant to be the smart one? How is this going to work?

Mitchie: I have to go make out with Shane in a cupboard!

Shane: Yeah … me too. (Because he's dumb like that).

Jason: I have to go run my bird helpline for distressed birds!

Caitlyn: … I have to go now because Mitchie wants to set you two up. Bye.

That would never work. Unless…

"I've got it."

Mitchie looked very startled for a second, almost like she couldn't believe that I'd come up with a plan. How offensive.

"How about I ask Nate, as friends of course, to come to the cinema with me, 'cause we normally go on a Friday anyway? So then you can ask Peggy to go with you to see some chick flick and we could 'conveniently' notice each other and come and say hello?"

"That's … actually a good idea." Mitchie looked even more shocked now, and I decided that from that moment on I'd make better plans, just to prove myself worthy of – oh, what am I talking about? I'd much rather eat a live penguin then come up with good plans on a daily basis.

Oh great, now I sound like a crazy penguin eating maniac. This really isn't my day.

"But Friday is tomorrow." Mitchie pointed out, frowning. There she goes again – frowning at me.

"So? I'll text Nate and you can go and find Peggy. Though she may be a little disturbed by you asking to go to the cinema with her to see a chick flick when you could just go with me…" I trailed off thoughtfully (I don't normally do that).

"Last time you went to see a chick flick with me you walked out shouting 'Here Come The Girls' at the top of your lungs."

"True…"

"Well, I'll go and find Peggy and hope for the best. Text Nate while I'm gone, okay?"

I agreed and watched her leave. I waited for a few seconds before sneaking over to her CD player, snatching the Katy Perry disc from it and hiding it in my backpack.

Muhuh, she'll never know.

* * *

**Evil Caitlyn xD. Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm trying to make the next chapter longer! So yeah, please review and tell me what you think (:**


	4. Sue Me

**This chapter is dedicated to Ita-ta, for her brilliant reviews that make me smile each time!**

* * *

**Chapter Four:  
****Sue Me.**

_Want to go see Dark Knight at the cinema tomorrow? I can't find anyone to go with other then you. Mitchie got freaked out when watching, so I doubt she's a good choice. Cait._

I sent the text to Nate, setting my phone back down and staring at the wall in front of me. Walls are very boring things. This particular wall was Mitchie's and was (unfortunately) covered with pictures of Shane. It is actually quite disturbing. I always wondered why Mitchie never let Shane come to our cabin, and I guess this is why. Last year, when Mitchie shared with Tess, that room was probably filled with Connect Three posters too, and Mitchie wanted to follow the trend.

I was bought out of my poster thoughts when my text tone went off (Living on a Prayer, because I'm cool like that).

_Sure, I'll buy tickets if you buy popcorn and coke. And isn't this going to be the third time you've seen this movie?_

That was our deal – we alternated. Last Friday I'd bought the tickets, so this Friday it was his turn. He was wrong, too. It would be my fourth time seeing this movie, not my third. So I like Heath Ledger, sue me.

On second thoughts, please don't.

Mitchie came back ten minutes later with that grin on her face that made me think she was going to kill me.

"I'm guessing Peggy said yes then?"

I've just realised that it sounds like Mitchie asked Peggy out.

"Yes, so tomorrow if we arrive within ten minutes of each other and then meet up, we could all go and see a movie _together_…"

"Or we could just abandon them and hope for the best?"

Considering that last time I went to a movie with Mitchie we watched some crappy girly film. She refused to see Eagle Eye with me, even though it had Shia LeBouf in it. Traitor.

"Sure, but then what if they just follow us?"

Was she always this pessimistic?

"Let's just try, okay?"

Mitchie nodded, walking over to her CD player.

Oh, _crap._

"Uh … was that a cry for help? Caitlyn to the rescue!" I cried, running out to Mitchie's shout of "CAITLYN! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! GIVE MY KATY PERRY CD BACK!"

As I was running I bumped into Jason. Was that a bird on his shoulder?

"Hey, Jase." I greeted him, smiling. Jason was the one person that was crazier then me –and that was saying something. Then again, he _did _communicate with birds.

"CAITLYN!" He cried, hugging me.

My airflow was cut off very fast at that moment, and Jason only realised when I waved my arms around crazily and wheezed.

"Oops, sorry." Why was he always grinning? It was slightly creepy.

"Uh, Jase … why is there a bird on your shoulder?" I asked, peering at the blue thing. It stared back at me, tilting its head.

"This is Percy!"

He named a bird. And he named the bird _Percy. _Oh dear lord, this was crazier than my McDonalds theory by far.

"Uh, hi Percy." I said awkwardly, then jumped back when the bird tried to bite my fingers off.

"JASON! You have a killer bird on your shoulder!" I cried, stuffing my hands in my pockets away from Percy the Finger Eater.

"No, he does that. It's to show he likes you."

Jesus. What would this bird do if he didn't like you? Peck your head for three hours?

"Um. I'm going to … go somewhere now." I said, looking around for means of escape from:

a). Mitchie.

b). Percy. (A.K.A: the Killer Bird/Finger Eater/Crazy Thing).

"Sure, I'll see you around."

_Not with that damn bird you won't._

Oh course, I didn't say that. For one, it would be mean and Jason was quite sensitive, and for two, someone jumped on my back.

This someone was, of course, Mitchie.

Ow.

"Um, hi Mitch. Did you come to meet Percy too?" I asked from my current position – the ground. Mitchie rolled off me (ew, mental images), and stood up, glaring down at me. Now she definitely did look like a murderer, especially because she wasn't smiling.

"I take that as a no." I grumbled.

"Give me back the damn CD."

Mitchie said damn! She never says anything worse then "sugar plums!" Wow. She must be in a mood.

"It's under my bed." I was lying of course. I don't think I could stand one more second of Mitchie singing along with Katy about kissing girls. It was incredibly disturbing, especially since I share a cabin with her.

"Are you going to tell me its actual location or am I going to have too find Greg?"

Oh she did _not _just bring up Greg.

You see, last year there was this kid called Greg, and he used to follow me around all the time, asking me out. He was like, thirteen. Seriously. Long story short, I asked him to 'get lost, you little ratbag'. I think he cried.

"In my backpack." I said, looking up at Jason, who was staring at us with a face somewhere between "wow, you guys are crazy" and "I wonder if Percy can talk?"

I seriously need new friends.


	5. The Nate Barbie

**Okay, so I haven't written a chapter for this in ... forever? Well, since before Christmas last year. I think I owe you all an update, right? So here it is, the next chapter. I hope you guys like it and I apologize for the wait ... but this doesn't mean that I'm 100% focused on this; I want to continue writing one-shots! Anyway, I'll shut up. On with the next chapter!**

**P.S – Operation good humour is a go, Kelly ;)**

* * *

"I don't think this is such a good idea…" I said as we entered the movie theater, my eyes shifting around searching for Nate. Mitchie rolled her eyes (well, I don't know this for sure but I'm pretty certain) and ignored me.

"Mitchie." I whisper hissed, pointing in the direction of Peggy who was about to look over. I pushed my best friend away from me and hurried in the other direction, knowing that later she'd moan at me for 'hurting her'. It was a little push that didn't even make her hit the floor (almost tripping over your own feet after the push does not count!).

"Caity!" I turned around (ignoring Mitchie's glare that clearly stated that she was angry about my little 'push'), coming face to face with Nate.

"Hey Natiekins!" I grinned, hugging him.

"Natiekins? It sounds like a Barbie version of me!" He said, wincing at my new nickname.

"Wait, they didn't tell you about the new Barbie they're selling? It does look suspiciously like you…" I said, feigning shock.

"If you mock me one more time I'll tell Tess you want to date Shane." He said, smirking at me.

"Don't you dare." I said through clenched teeth. Obviously I didn't like Shane (Nate knew this), but Tess believed anything that was either:

a). Going to get her more attention,  
b). About someone famous,  
c). Going to cause someone pain,  
d). Something she could sell to a magazine,  
e). All of the above.

At that moment Peggy and Mitchie walked up, both grinning.

"Hey guys!" Peggy said, while Mitchie hugged Nate and me (though I could have sworn she whispered "You are dead to me" in my ear). Is that creepy to you?

"Wow, Mitchie and Peggy, fancy seeing you here." I said - sounding very rehearsed. Probably because it was rehearsed– Mitchie had forced me to go over what I was going to say at least fifteen times so that I wouldn't blurt out something like "PEGGY, NATE WANTS TO SMOOCH WITH YOU! GO AND MAKE OUT, BYE."

Nate gave me a look that clearly said 'you are a terrible liar'. I doubt he'd guess what I was up to though so I ignored him (other than elbowing him in the ribs so he'd greet them as well).

"Hey you two." He said, nodding at them both.

Could he do any better than that? I mean, seriously?

"Hey, I've got an idea, why don't we see the same movie? What are you guys seeing?" Mitchie asked, pretending like she'd suddenly had this idea (she hadn't – she'd planned this for the past five hours in way too much detail).

"Um, the Dark Knight." Nate said, glancing at me confused.

"Oh, awesome. We'll watch with you! Is that okay with you Peggy?" Mitchie said, faking enthusiasm (you do not want to know how long it took me to make her agree to watch The Dark Knight with us – she thought Nate would agree to watch Twilight, which was the film she'd chosen with Peggy). Peggy nodded happily enough.

"I thought you hated gory films." Nate questioned, frowning.

"Well it isn't really gory, is it?" I said, coming to Mitchie's rescue (though I don't see why she deserved it).

"But you said Mitchie didn't like gory fi–" Nate started to speak but I cut him off.

"No I didn't." I said, glaring at him as I ushered everyone into the ticket line. Mitchie _so _owes me.

"Right." Nate said in a way that clearly was meant to be sarcastic. Good thing he fails at being sarcastic or Mitchie would probably bite my head off.

"I vote Nate pays for our tickets!" I said quickly.

"Oh, me too!" Mitchie ganged up on him along with me – both of us laughing.

"I'll pay for mine." Peggy offered, not used to the whole 'gang up on Nate' scenario. She has a lot to learn.

"No it's okay, I'll pay." Nate assured her, glaring at both Mitchie and I.

At least we're making progress – he paid for her ticket! Then again, he was paying for ours so it would seem a bit rude if – oh, whatever! It's a start! _Operation Neggy is a go, Houston._

Once we finally got seated ten minutes later (Mitchie and I paid half on our own popcorn, leaving Nate and Peggy to buy their own – clever, huh?) I deliberately sat Mitchie at the end of the row with me next to her. Nate gave me a strange look before seating himself next to Peggy, who also looked pretty confused.

When the first part started (the bit where they rob the bank with the freaky clown masks that I tried to buy Nate for his birthday but couldn't find anywhere) almost all of it was spent with me laughing at Mitchie who screamed and covered her eyes about 90% of the time. Just about everyone was glaring at her by the end of the scene. I hated to think what she'd be like later on.

The answer? She screamed, closed her eyes and buried her head in Nate's shoulder. Wasn't that Peggy's job? To hide in Nate's shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her or something? Well it didn't happen. Peggy actually enjoyed it almost as much as I did. From Nate's face he liked it too, but he also kept giving Mitchie funny looks. Probably "what the hell are you doing on my shoulder?" looks, but I can't be sure.

As we filed out of the theatre I was laughing at Mitchie some more.

"I can't believe you made me watch it!" She groaned when Peggy and Nate were out of earshot, hitting me on the arm.

Peggy thought otherwise.

"That was a great film!" She said happily, grinning at everyone. I bet she was planning on stealing all our stationary or something. I don't like her that much.

Okay, maybe I do. But honestly – she never gave that pen back.

**

* * *

**

I promise I'll (try and) update soon! And also, what pairings do you want in this? I'm up for (pretty much) anything. Nitchie, Naitlyn, Jitchie, Jaitlyn, Neggy, Shaitlyn, Smitchie … just say! (:

P.S - I'll try and make the next chapter longer. I have issues with that xD.


	6. Death by Caitlyn

**Wow, I seem to have got the hang of this updating thing ;) Enjoy.**

* * *

The day after the movie I was sitting with Mitchie in the canteen. She wasn't speaking to me, still angry about having to sit through the movie (even though half the time she had her head buried in Nate's shoulder). I was watching her carefully, waiting for her to look up at me and tell me to go away. She never did though – just ate painfully slowly. I bet she did this to deliberately annoy me. It worked.

"So what's next, Sherlock?" I finally asked. Mitchie looked up then, her face somewhere between a frown and a smile. It looked quite creepy – I preferred her 'axe murderer' face.

"We wait."

Okay, she has got to be kidding. Nate is one of the most oblivious people I know (other than Jason). He'd take years to figure out we were trying to set him up. Didn't Mitchie know this?

"Well then we've got a long wait ahead of us." I said, leaning back before remembering there was no backing to the bench and almost falling over backwards. Mitchie burst out laughing as I straightened up. It was my turn to glare now.

"Hey look, there's Shane." I said, pointing behind Mitchie. She stopped laughing and whipped her head round. I bit my lip to contain my laugher. Shane wasn't even in this room, let alone behind her.

She deserved it.

"Where is-" She paused, narrowing her eyes. "He isn't here, is he?"

I nodded. "You're learning, Mitchie."

She mumbled something I didn't understand and I winked at her. It was at that moment that Nate sat down beside me.

"Yo Nate, my home skillet." I greeted him, nodding. He looked at me, smiled and then did a double take when he realised what I'd said. It was quite funny to watch, actually.

"Are you trying to speak ... gangster?" He asked, as if he was offended.

"Sorry, I forgot you where from the ghetto." I replied innocently.

"Please stop." He said, covering his ears.

Mitchie gave me a look which I didn't bother to decipher.

Then an idea struck me. I grinned evilly (I probably looked like Mitchie). "So then Shane walked in naked and-" I said, knowing he was still listening.

"WHAT?" Nate cried, removing his hands from his ears.

"I knew you were still listening, stupid." I replied, laughing at his expression.

"You've seen Shane .... naked?" He asked, horrified. Mitchie was looking at me intently too. Did NOBODY get a joke around here?

"No!" I cried, shaking my head. My plan had backfired, damn it.

"You have, haven't you! Caitlyn, how could you do this to me?" Mitchie cried.

I looked at her, frowning, about to reply when Nate interrupted.

"I thought you liked _me!_" He yelled this rather loudly. My face went bright red at that moment because everyone (I mean everyone) in the hall swivelled their heads in our directions. I was going to _kill _Nate. I waited silently for them all to turn around and after about ten seconds they did. They were all muttering – and I think it's obvious what it was about.

"Mitchie, I was joking. Nate was pretending not to listen so I said it to prove he was still listening." I tried to stay calm but I felt like strangling Nate. How could he possibly think that I liked him like ... that. The thought made me want to throw up.

"Oh." Mitchie said quietly, not meeting my eye.

Silence fell over the table and I made a point of ignoring Nate. He shifted uncomfortably beside me as I stared at that table. How long had he thought that I liked him? How damn long? Questions rushed through my brain and I felt like shouting to the hall that I hated Nate and had never liked him as more than a friend and they should all stop thinking so. That wouldn't solve anything, of course, even I knew that.

When we finally stood up (Mitchie eats so slow it's unbelievable) I walked as far away as I could from Nate. Stupid boy. I was going to get revenge.

Mitchie kept glancing at me, but I just looked the other way. I bet she thought I liked Nate too. Why does God hate me? Why?

We reached the lake and I sighed when I realised that Nate was still with us.

"I hate you." I mumbled to him, sitting down and crossing my arms.

"Sorry." He offered. I ignored him. He was acting like I was being a drama queen.

I was _not _overreacting. All of Camp thought I liked Nate. How can I overreact to that? It's terrible!

"Caitlyn Geller?" I looked up a young girl – about ten or eleven. I nodded slowly, wondering what she could possibly want.

"Is it true that you love Nate?" She asked, her eyes focusing on Nate. I turned to him, and would have laughed at the expression on his face if not for the circumstances.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill You." I said through my teeth, clenching my fist.

"Uh." Nate swallowed, looking for an exit.

"You better run, Gray." I called after him and he ran, almost tripping over his feet.

* * *

**Songs of the Moment: Drops of Jupiter – Train & Lullaby – The Spill Canvas.  
I'm sorry for how short this is but I wanted to update for you guys - and sorry for the pointlessness of this chapter, but the title _is _****'Pointless Ramblings' ****(:**


	7. Early Morning Mitchie

"Caitlyn!"

I groaned, rolling over and trying to block out the sound of Mitchie's morning voice. It was too happy for me. She had a habit of waking me up at a ridiculously early hour and then refusing to let me go back to sleep. Couldn't she get it into her head thatI did _not_ want to wake up before eight, I did _not_ want to listen to her annoyingly chirpy voice waking me up in the first place and _I did not want to plan setting Nate up with Peggy when I needed a revenge plan for his yelling yesterday._

"Some people are trying to sleep!" I moaned, wishing she would go away (but knowing it was pointless – much like my inner thoughts).

"It's a good plan." Mitchie whined.

"Not good enough for me to listen." I replied, my voice muffled from where my head was buried in my pillow.

"But you don't even know what the plan is yet! How can you say it's not good?"

"Nothing is worth waking me up at eight in the morning, Mitchie."

_Now please just go away … please._

"Actually it's just after six thirty." Came her reply.

Oh you have _got _to be kidding me. And she was meant to be my best friend!

"I hate you, Michelle Torres." I yelled - though it didn't have the same effect I'd hoped because of my face being stuffed into a pillow.

"But I was afraid I'd forget the new plan." Mitchie said, and I felt her sitting on my legs.

Damn it.

"Okay, I'll get up if you stop whining, sheesh kebabs." I mumbled, pulling my legs up so that Mitchie wasn't sitting on them anymore. I rolled back over so my front was facing the ceiling and sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Sheesh kebabs?" Mitchie questioned, peering at me like I was insane.

Yeah, me. Insane. Can you believe it?

At least _I_ don't go around waking people up at six thirty in the morning.

"Shut up and tell me this plan. And it better be good or else I'll throw you into the lake." I said, grumpy. There was no chance of getting back to sleep now.

"Right. Listen carefully." Mitchie said slowly, as if I was a child. I glared at her and she stopped that tone "you have to go out with Nate." She paused here for dramatic effect, though it didn't really work. I was silent as I looked at her, waiting for the punch line or the "APRIL FOOLS!" even though it wasn't April for … nine months. Hey, if Mitchie got pregnant her baby could be born on April Fools! Back to the present, Caitlyn. And for the record – ew, Shane and Mitchie doing _that_ made me want to puke.

"So what's the real plan?" I asked, hoping that Mitchie didn't think she was good at trying to be funny, because she really wasn't.

"That … is the real plan." Mitchie said, confused.

That was when I realized she was actually_ serious_.

"So let me get this straight: you want me to ask Nate out on a date?" I asked, trying to stop myself from laughing at Mitchie's new plan. I think all the fumes from Tess' perfume have finally got to her. I'm serious.

"Yeah! It's perfect!" Mitchie

"Yeah, if we were setting Nate up with _me_ maybe - which, in case you haven't realized, we aren't."

"No, what I mean is if we get Nate to realize he doesn't want to date you then we can set him up with Peggy!"

Mitchie had officially lost it.

_You can't lose what you never had._

"That's crazy, Mitchie. Nate has never wanted to date me anyway. Now let me go back to sleep." I complained.

"I don't know what you've been up to, Caity, but Nate does want to date you."

I was so not in the mood for this right now.

"Mitchie!" I whined, adding extra emphasis of the 'e' of her name to annoy her.

"It's true! Jason said so!" Maybe she thought throwing her hands in the air like that would make me believe her.

"I can't believe this! Mitchie, Jason has a pet bird named PERCY! You can't believe anything he says!" I don't know why I mentioned Percy the finger eater – I guess it was the first example I could think of to explain Jason's craziness.

"I like Percy." Mitchie said, smiling

"Okay, you're both crazy, whatever. Do whatever the hell you want to set Nate and Peggy up as long as it doesn't involve me. Have fun!"

Stupid Michelle.

"Okay, sure. But when you get your heart broken let me just say – I told you so!"

How had this gone from 'let's set Nate and Peggy up' to 'Percy the finger eating bird' to 'Caitlyn is going to get her heart broken' all in the space of a few minutes.

"Why am I getting my heart broken?" I asked, frowning.

"Because you won't accept Nate's love!" Mitchie cried, as if it were obvious.

Which, you know, it so wasn't.

There was only one thing to do.

"Give me your phone, Mitchie." I said, holding my hand out.

"What? Why?"

"Give me your phone." I repeated, watching as she dug into her jean pocket (who gets dressed this early, I mean, seriously?) and handed me her cell.

I dialed Nate's number and held the phone to me ear, waiting for him to pick up.

"It's almost seven in the morning, what the hell do you want?" Was the greeting I received when he picked up.

He's about as charming as me in the mornings.

"Hi Nate, this is Caitlyn."

He swore then, and I knew he was probably about to hang up.

"Nate, is it true that you like me?" I said in a rush. Mitchie, who was sitting opposite me, looked a little dazed for a moment before realizing what I'd said. Her mouth fell open as she gawped at me.

"Caitlyn, is Mitchie there?" Came his reply. I blinked. Why did he want to speak to Mitchie?

"It's important, can you pass me over?" He said when I was silent.

"Uh, sure." I said, handing the phone over to Mitchie.

"Hello?" Mitchie asked into the phone, keeping her gaze on me.

"No, I didn't tell her!" She said, and I sighed. I had to sit through her half of their conversation which consisted of mostly: "No, she doesn't know!" or "Nate, she's giving me that look again!"

I had no idea what Nate was saying. At all.

When she finally hung up she looked very guilty.

"Caitlyn … I need to tell you something."

**

* * *

**

MITCHIE'S PREGNANT WITH NATE'S BABY.  
Haha, only kidding.

You should know by now that I'm not good with long chapters.  
D :


	8. Revelations

**Well, it's over. I want to thank EVERYONE for reading and reviewing, I was so shocked at how many reviews and favourite's I got with this. Thank you all so so much, it means a ton. I'm sad to see this fic come to an end but I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it (this was one of my favourites to write!). So thank you once more, and as a treat, even though it was going to happen all along ... well you'll see ;D**

* * *

I just stared at her like she'd grown three heads. Was she actually pregnant? No, stupid Caitlyn. This is Mitchie we're talking about, not Tess. Now focus.

"What?" I said frowning. Maybe if she hurried up I could, oh, I don't know, SLEEP?

"Well, please don't get mad at me-"

She was rambling again. She always does this when she was nervous.

"Mitchie, come on." I said, frustrated.

"Well ... nateandIsetyouup." She said it in such a rush that it was a wonder that she thought I'd understand her. What did Shane see in her? I mean, seriously. Come _on._

"Mitchie, if you think I can understand you when you speak like that you need help."

"Nate and I set you up."

No.

No way.

She did _not_ just say what I thought she said. I must still be sleeping. There is no way Mitchie and Nate would set me up.

"Caitlyn? I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me." Mitchie's voice made me realise she wasn't joking.

"You ... set me up." It was funny how I sounded like I was accusing her. Even when she'd already told me I liked to pretend I thought of the idea myself.

"Yes and it was wrong and-"

I cut her off when a new thought came into my mind. "Wait, set me up ... how?"

Because she hadn't actually made that clear yet. And the only think that came to mind was trying to get Peggy and Nate together and that didn't involve me. Unless I was being incredibly dumb and couldn't add two and two (which totally equals three – I'm joking).

"To get you with Nate."

The words didn't process at first. Mitchie's 'duh, it's so obvious' tone did, but the words didn't.

"Caitlyn, did you hear me?"

If Mitchie had asked me that she must have thought I was going to attack her – which meant what she said had to be pretty bad.

"What did you say?" I asked, to occupied with the fact that I was set up by my two best friends. Damn, I seriously need to rethink who I'm friends with.

"NATE AND I SET YOU UP TO GET YOU WITH HIM!" Mitchie yelled it so loud that I almost fell off the bed. Or maybe that was the shock I received at Mitchie's confession.

Nate liked me. _Me. _

And he had the nerve to yell that I liked HIM in front of all those people? Wait, no. I shouldn't be thinking about that. I should be thinking about the fact that my crush likes me b-

Wait. No. I didn't just think that. Nate isn't my crush.

Or maybe ... maybe he was. But right now he was _so _not in my good books.

"I'll deal with you later, Michelle." I said in my coldest voice possible, before getting up and storming out of the cabin, not bothering to listen to Mitchie's yells of 'COME BACK, CAITLYN! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I'M SORRY!'.

Yeah, like I was going to listen to her right now.

I was on a mission. And it's not often I say that. I forgot (sort of) that I was running around campus in my pyjamas (it was okay for the most part, not many people say me – it being seven in the morning) with my hair unbrushed and wild. Nate was going _down._

I reached his cabin quite fast, what with me being so angry I could run like a ... a ... fast thing. Yeah.

"NATHANIEL ALEXANDER!" I yelled, waking up all three boys with a start. Shane fell out of bed, Jason looked at me and winced before putting his head back to the pillow and Nate ... Nate looked at me and his face contorted into pain. He looked like he was having a panic attack, seriously. And you know what? That made me happy.

"Nate, get the crazy chick away from me!" Whined Shane.

I ignored him and just kept my gaze locked with Nate's.

"Oh shit, she told you, didn't she?" Nate said, getting up and backing away from me. Until he bumped into the wall, that is.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW _DARE _YOU!"You know what was funny? I knew I was overreacting. But then again, yelling at Nate was fun. Especially in front of his band, even if they were half asleep.

"I didn't ... I ... sorry but ... Mitchie ... and I liked ... " He kept stuttering, but somehow he managed to make a sentence a few moments later. "Caitlyn, please put the guitar down."

Grumbling I set his guitar back down (I wasn't going to hit him with it ... promise).

"There is such thing as TELLING someone you like them! You SET ME UP!" I said, crossing my arms and doing a very scary impression of my mother.

"I'm sorry. But I knew you'd act all freaky if I told you!" Nate said.

And he was right. Damn it, why did he have to be right?

I glared at him before saying, trying to sound like a female version of the Terminator: "I'll be back."

Under normal circumstances I think Nate would have laughed, but in this case he looked even more frightened then he had when I picked up the guitar to throw at his head (haha, just kidding...).

I stormed outside, ignoring the glances of the people that had heard my yelling and flocked outside the cabin, and pushed past them all. I needed to cool down. And going back to the cabin (and Mitchie) was not a way to do that.

So I went to the place that I used to go back when I fought with Tess all the time (yeah, I used to fight with her more than I fight with her now ... scary, huh?).

I sat by the lake for a few minutes, thinking about Nate and how I felt about him. I didn't get very far before I heard someone sit down. I turned, praying it wouldn't be Nate because apologizing was never a natural thing to me. It wasn't Nate though – it was Jason.

"Uh, hey." He said awkwardly.

I winced. "Hey, Jase."

Sure, we were close friends, but that didn't stop him from suddenly being very awkward around me. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth. "Look, Cuddles." I nodded, urging him to continue. He had called me Cuddles since we met three years ago. Once, Shane called me it as a joke and as a result his arm couldn't function for a week.

"Nate really, really likes you. I don't know if you like him back, but sometimes I see you look at him ... like you're inspired. Sometimes when we all hang out as a group, Mitchie, Nate, Shane, me and you, he comes back to the cabin after and sits there for hours writing song lyrics. Once, after he'd fallen asleep, I looked at them. And they were all about you. I'm serious – don't give me that look – he really likes you. So please, just think about this, okay? I know you're angry, but just try and see it from his point of view." He finished, taking another deep breath.

"Jason, I do like him. I really, really do. But I don't want to go out with him and find it doesn't work." I sighed, feeling a little strange talking to one of my best friends about this. Especially when he was a guy.

"Caitlyn, I think you know as well as I do that even if it doesn't work out you'll end up stronger because of it. You'll still be close friends, even if it turns out wrong. Which it won't."

Sometimes Jason can surprise everyone when he talks like this. Sure, he tends to be a little spacey, but the awesome advice he gives sometimes catches me off guard.

"Thank you, Jason." I said. And, you know what? I meant it.

He smiled. "Anytime, Cuddles. Now come here." And he opened his arms and I hugged him. I missed this – our Caitlyn and Jason time.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to do." I said, pulling away from the embrace and giving him one last smile before I, pyjamas and all, headed back the way I'd came.

I entered the familiar cabin, wincing as I heard Shane shout "THE CRAZY CHICK RETURNS, HIDE ME!"

Stupid, stupid boy.

Nate, who sensed something different this time (or just saw that I didn't head straight to his guitar and try to beat him to a pulp) turned to the older band member. "Shane, can you go for a second? I need to talk to Caitlyn."

Shane, after much grumbling, finally left. Mumbling something about "shower" and "hair products".

"Look, Caitlyn. I'm really, really sorry about all of this and I promise that-"

He stopped apologizing then. But it was more my fault then his. I had taken a step forward when he started speaking and, remembering Jason's advice I kissed him. It certainly shut him up, let me tell you. He kissed me back before pulling away, his face one of surprise.

"Wha ... why ... how?" He spluttered, blinking rapidly.

"I thought you liked me?" I said, tilting my head to the side. Nate shook his head before nodded, pulling me back into a kiss.

We pulled away at the sound again when Shane came in, took one look at us and squealed "EW, GET A ROOM!" like the child he was.

"I'm sorry." I said softly, ignoring Shane. Nate smiled.

"It's okay." He whispered back, before pulling me into another kiss.

"EW!" Shane yelped once more before running out.

I think he hit his head on the door in the process but I was kinda preoccupied to notice.

* * *

**I'm quite happy with that ending. And this was also a pretty long chapter for me! I hope you all enjoyed it, and thanks again for all the support you've given throughout this – especially Kelly! So there you go, my first Camp Rock chapter fic is complete.**

**P.S - Please vote on the poll on my profile page about a new chapter fic! **

**(:**


End file.
